Locura
by Lady Maria Stark
Summary: La historia de por qué enamorarte de los dos hermanos Lestrange sale mal.


1\. "La maldita carta negra esa".

Hay muchas formas de querer y Bellatrix Black las había experimentado todas a sus 25 años, cuando la Guerra Mágica comenzó. Esa fue, y no otras, la razón por la que la locura finalmente se hizo paso a través de la carne muchos años después.

Pero empecemos por el principio.

Las manos de Rabastan Lestrange se deslizaban debajo de la falda de Bellatrix Black mientras ella le comía la oreja. Intentaban alzársela hasta la espalda, algo que Rabastan conseguía con facilidad desde hacía dos años. Bella también estaba entretenida: repasaba su _varita_ con las uñas, con un alarde de posesión y placer difíciles de describir. Sacarle el miembro a Rabastan era tan fácil que a veces Bella tenía que contenerse para no hacerlo en público.

—No tienes vergüenza, Black. —Murmuró Rabastan, al borde del orgasmo mientras alguien golpeaba con fuerza la puerta que ellos mismos habían bloqueado con un hechizo hacía dos minutos escasos.

Y no, Bellatrix no tenía vergüenza. Soltó una risita impropia de cualquier dama de alta alcurnia y abrió las piernas para dejarle paso. Fuera, la voz de Evan Rosier le hizo rodar los ojos.

—Abrid la puta puerta de una jodida vez o juro que lanzaré una bombarda.

—Cállate, Rosier. Escuchar tu timbre de voz me corta el rollo. —Se quejó Bellatrix, consciente de que esa era la habitación de Rosier… y de Rabastan, también. Así que al cuerno con el decoro, tenía derecho a usar la cama de Lestrange tanto como quisiera.

Solo que no estaban en la cama de Rabastan.

Las embestidas empezaron fuerte, como a ambos les gustaban. Bella no estaba si quiera desnuda del todo pero qué importaba. No tenían mucho tiempo y en Hogwarts, la prisa siempre apremiaba cuando dos alumnos estaban teniendo sexo. Así que se olvidaron de la voz de Rosier, que seguían lanzando improperios, y Bella se centró en que su mejor amigo le follase un poco. Y en follárselo ella también, para qué negarlo: Bella nunca había sido de las que se quedaban quietas.

Así acabaron, mientras Bella se coronaba como reina y señora, encima de Rabastan, derramándose dentro de ella. Era ahí, en mitad del orgasmo cuando Bellatrix se permitía a sí misma mirarle en serio, más de dos segundos, centrándose en cómo su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa victoriosa… o cómo sus ojos temblaban por el placer. Rabastan era tan atractivo que dolía solo de verle, pero Bellatrix jamás lo admitiría delante de cierto púlbico, no fuera a ser que alguien creyese que sentía algo por su mejor amigo y que eso no era nada más que sexo.

—Siempre te corres dentro, ¿se puede saber por qué lo haces? —Bella siempre tomaba precauciones, sin embargo quejarse era lo que más le gustaba en el mundo, además de hacer sufrir a la gente, así que no pudo estarse callada.

Rabastan, en cambio, prefería meter la mano en la densa melena rizada de Bellatrix, que ya a sus 17 años era difícil de manejar. De hecho, el Slytherin juraría que tenía algún que otro pelo metido entre los dientes, aunque no sabía de qué parte del cuerpo de ella podía ser. En lugar de dignarse a contestar, se inclinó contra sus labios y se mordió la boca, sin besarla. Era su forma de ganar la batalla, porque Bella le había prohibido los besos y cuando se mordía el labio inferior así quería saltarse todas sus normas y mandar al cuerno las promesas que se habían hecho sobre seguir siendo solo amigos.

Irónicamente, dio gracias a dioses en los que no creía al ver que la puerta de la habitación masculina se venía abajo por la bombarda que Rosier había amenazado con lanzar. No era la primera puerta que destrozaba el muy bruto, pero normalmente Bella y Rabastan ya estaban vestidos cuando eso pasaba.

No fue el caso de esa tarde de marzo.

—¡MALDITO GILIPOLLAS! ¿TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE ESTOY DESNUDA, DESGRACIADO? —Gritó la morena, haciéndose la digna mientras se bajaba la falda para taparse las nalgas y se bajaba de encima de Rabastan.

El muy imbécil reía con la minga al aire, consciente de que su compañero de habitación y mejor amigo le había visto así millones de veces. Pero ella, claro, no. O no hacía demasiado tiempo.

Bella agarró su varita como siempre que quería jaleo y todavía con las bragas por las rodillas saltó hacia la yugular de Rosier, poniéndole la varita contra el cuello.

—Que sea la última vez que me interrumpes mientras estoy follando. Subnormal.

Y salió de allí con la cabeza bien alta, subiéndose las bragas y dejando a Rosier y a Rabastan peleando. O mejor dicho: Rosier gritaba y Rabastan le miraba como quien hace años que no ve una broma tan divertida.

"Hombres".

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, preparada para meterse una larga ducha de esas que te arreglan el alma, algo llamó su atención. Su habitación estaba tranquila, no había nadie más, pero un ruido molesto rompía contra la ventana, haciendo que la Slytherin tuviese que girar el rostro y verlo. Era la lechuza de su madre, que intentaba llamar su atención. Bella abrió la ventana y cogió la carta que ella misma llamaría en los años venideros "la maldita carta negra esa", cerrada y sellada con el emblema de la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black. Verde y plata, como Slytherin.

Recibir noticias de su madre siempre era una mala noticia para cualquiera. Para ella, doblemente, porque aunque muchos pensasen que Bellatrix era una mujer hecha para la vida aristócrata, deseosa por relacionarse con los nobles puristas del mundo mágico, nada más lejos de la realidad. Las cartas de su madre siempre olían a perfume caro y a fiestas y encuentros donde la sociedad mágica de las más altas clases se reunía para criticar los últimos acontecimientos, quejarse de la modernidad o criticar al nuevo ministro en cuestión.

Belatrix detestaba esas reuniones y algo le decía que el contenido de esa carta tendría que ver con algo parecido. Lamentablemente, se equivocó.

"Querida Bella,

Te escribo para informarte de las últimas noticias y para darte la enhorabuena. Acabamos de cerrar tu compromiso con Rodolphus Lestrange.

He mandado una nota al director para que te deje salir a Londres los dos próximos fines de semana. Mañana vendrás a casa e iremos a buscarte un vestuario adecuado para la fiesta de compromiso, que será a la semana siguiente en la Mansión de los Lestrange.

Te pido por favor que te tomes este compromiso como algo serio, ya que marcará tu futuro y el de nuestra familia.

Nos vemos el sábado,

Druella Black".

Mierda.


End file.
